


Smol King

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, just cute, mild mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: After leaving TGOEM, Persephone is building a new life. The plan is clear. Make work friends. Get a full-time job at Underworld Corp. Above all else, avoid those pesky, feelings for Hades. Her world is turned upside down when out of nowhere, the king transforms into his childhood self.For a single, harried day, Hades doesn't need a Shade Coordinator. He needs a babysitter.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Megaera (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 173
Kudos: 504





	1. Puppy!

The lobby is surprisingly quiet. 

My fingers slide along the glass of the mammoth aquarium, making trails in the cool condensation as my footsteps echo in the cavernous space.

Several long eels slice through the water toward me. I like to think it’s not just my pink hands or an instinct to eat me that draws them close. I imagine instead that they know I’m a kindred spirit, a wild soul, someone who sees them as more than just trophy pets in a giant fishbowl.

Against a sprawling interior of greys and blacks, these dark creatures stand out as they weave through vibrant blue water. Gorgeous and sinister.

 _Why is everyone so afraid of them?_ They just want a moment of connection, someone to recognize how special they are. 

_Who am I kidding?_ I smile. They want food.

Glancing around the lobby, I set down my stuff and dig in my tote bag. I pull out a bundle then chunk last night’s table scraps over the top of their tank before anyone can see.

The dangerous predators twist over each other like electric ribbons. I grab my things and sneak into the elevator backwards, enjoying my dancing, underwater friends. Misunderstood little babies, that’s all.

When the metal doors slide closed on a soft thunk, I let out a heavy sigh. 

_Another day in paradise._

I set down the cardboard container holding six different lattes and teas, or as I like to call it - another attempt to make friends. And when I’m not trying to break through my co-workers chilly exteriors, I struggle to get all my work done. Everything must not only be on time, but completely accurate. I _need_ this internship to turn into a full-time position.

Worst of all - everywhere and nowhere - is Hades. Seeing him daily, I constantly restrain myself from talking too much, putting my hand on his arm, sprouting flowers every time he looks at me. Unfortunately, holding back has never been my strong suit. But, I try my best, and that’s the best I can do.

I set my bag beside the drinks and roll my shoulders, glancing down to straighten my collar and ensure all the buttons are closed. Mama hasn’t come around to me leaving TGOEM or interning in the Underworld, but she sent her assistant by with a dozen, tasteful power suits. I took it as a sign. Even if she doesn’t approve of my plan to pay my way through school, as a hard-working woman herself, she must understand. 

This one is my favorite too, a purple-silver. The muted color matches the subdued tones of the Underworld, but the lilac still pops and even seems to shine under the right light.

“Yip!”

I spin around at the chipper bark behind me and swallow as my head cranes up and up and up.

“Hades,” I breathe, then shake my head and see the source of the noise. “A _puppy_!!”

I’m jumping and squealing before I can stop myself. But it’s…so small and fluffy and its tail is wagging and I bet it just smells amazing.

Hades kisses the top of its head, that rare dimple making a stunning appearance, and passes it to me. 

“Here you go, sweetness.”

I rub my face along its tiny, warm body, hoping it will hide my blush. It doesn’t hide the blue flowers I sense flooming in my hair. While I’ve gotten better at controlling my powers, hearing that rumbling voice call me _sweetness_ remains my one true weakness. Why does he insist on calling me that? I know it’s not professional. I should insist, along with our rules around touching and texting, that he call me Persephone, but...I just can’t. I’ve lost too much of the intimacy we used to share. 

Another small sigh escapes as I close my eyes and nuzzle in closer to the baby. Last week, his Fatesbook relationship status changed, without explanation, to nothing. Blank. I know that can’t mean he’s single, not with a woman he’d been off and on with for that long. He and Minthe could still be in love or trying to work things out. I’m too young to grasp what that kind of connection is like. He deserves the time to figure himself out, just as I need time to live on my own. So I push my feelings aside. _Easy-peasy, not so squeezy._

The puppy chomping on my ear makes me giggle, a welcome break to my rambling thoughts, and I look back up at Hades. Those glasses, the hint of suspenders under his dark purple suit jacket, a bright pink pocket square. I blink and go back to snuggling the puppy before my jaw drops open or I’m drooling puddles on the floor.

“Wait! Why do you have a dog at work?” I twist the little baby around and pull her up for a head kiss. Beneath the gorgeous new puppy smell is the hint of pine and cigar smoke. Hades’ lips had just been here, kissing her sweet little head. _Oh dear._

“She’s too young for doggy daycare.” He scratches the back of his neck. “I should have known to check ahead. It was a stupid mistake.”

“An honest mistake.” I step forward but stop myself from reaching out to comfort him. _Down, girl._ “What’s her name?” 

“Pom.”

“Oh, like Pomegranate! Cute and very _on-brand_.”

He coughs. Is he blushing? “Actually, her name is Lady Pomelia Smolflop.”

Laughter bursts out of me, and tears cloud my vision. Pom wiggles in my grasp. I poke him in the chest. “You forgot...Lady Pomelia Smolflop, _first of her name_!”

A smile grows high on one side while he chews at his lip. Gods, why does he have to be so beautiful? When he grins like that, an ache blooms in my chest. _Wait...Pomelia?_

“What’s with the drinks?” He gestures to the corner, one fist resting on his hip as his smile fades. “Is someone treating you like a coffee runner?”

“Not at all!” I straighten and avoid eye contact by poking each of Pom’s little toepads, one at a time. “I’m determined to make friends. Offering to pickup drinks was warmly received by my colleagues.” Well, somewhat warmly. Lukewarm? Underworld nymphs were tough nuts to crack. But I know how to bake, be kind, and have an excellent memory for complicated drink orders. They’ll cave, eventually.

Glancing up, a stern eyebrow arches. “It was Thanatos, wasn’t it?”

I scratch Pom’s belly. “It may have been his idea.” 

“You don’t need to be friends with that indolent sloth.”

I hold back the smile at that descriptor of the winged god of death and turn to glance at the elevator’s progress. Only five more floors.

“Listen,” I move over and lean against the elevator wall near my things, enjoying the adorable squirms of the pup in my arms. “I’m working in the copier room all day. How about I take care of Pom?”

Hades eyes grow wide. The worry lines at the corner of his eyes soften. My heart bursts. Nothing makes me happier than seeing that look of relief, knowing that I helped someone.

“You’d do that for me?”

 _I would do anything for you_ , I want to say but don't _._ I'm smart. I have self control!

“It's a big hardship, but I’ll manage.” Pom climbs up my chest, licking across my cheek and ear, and I can't help but laugh.

The elevator dings for floor 99, just as a high-pitched cough sounds out in the corner.

A tiny, red imp floats up from the ground, wings glowing against the metallic wall. I hand her a coffee shop mint with a wink, but step back in surprise when her eyes narrow to slits and teeth grind together.

“Allow me.” Hades snaps his fingers and three, rosy, pebble-sized gems fizz to existence in his open palm. He nods at me and the puppy but leans down to the imp. “You deserve something special for the extra passengers.”

The imp’s ears and horns blush a dark crimson. She quickly pockets the jewels, then drops the circular mint in Hades hand. Wings flapping in a blur, she darts up to peck him on the cheek before retreating. Hands flattened against the mirrored wall, she looks scared at her own action.

“Not very professional.” Hades pats his cheek with a sly grin. “But I won’t tell anyone. I know the presence of a fertility goddess can be a bit disorienting.”

It's my turn to blush. I hunch my shoulders and bring the puppy up to my face. _Surely I hadn’t...that wasn’t…could I have caused that?_

“Follow me.” Hades picks up the coffees and my bag from the corner and strides out. “I have emergency dog food in my office.” 

When we enter his office, someone else is already there.

“Greetings.” Hecate bows slightly at the waist, dropping a stack of glossy reports on his desk. She runs a satin-gloved hand through her hair and makes for the door. “Quarterly reports need final approval.”

“My ideal day, how did you know?” He chuckles. The way his palm grazes over the stack, I honestly can’t tell if he’s joking or not. “Now, the dog food is right under…” His voice trails off as he kneels by his desk. 

On a strange sound, he seems to collapse out of sight.

“Hades!” I cry, shocked to stillness. 

Hecate turns around and rushes forward, stopping beside me. “What happened?”

I see him.

A little boy peers from behind the desk and tiptoes to the window. He’s dressed in a tiny tailored suit, but the buttons and cuff links are adult size. Shaggy, powder-blue hair rustles as his gaze darts across the urban skyline.

When he turns to us, time stands still. Curious, doe-like eyes watch us from behind Hades' black eyeglasses. The little man chews on a fingernail.

Hecate inhales sharply, then covers her mouth to stifle the sound. I can’t move, let alone breath or speak.

The child’s skin is something I’ve only seen once before. Dark as midnight, hundreds of spots shine, some in clusters, others moving slowly across his cheek like comets. It’s chaotic and powerful and so terribly beautiful.

He glances around the room and winces. Taking the over sized glasses off, he sets them carefully on the desk. After several blinks, he looks first to Hecate then me with obvious confusion.

“Yip! Yap!”

When he catches sight of Pom, everything changes. 

Round, astonished eyes and a dazzling grin transform his face as he jumps up and down.

“A puppy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for Persephone’s outfit from Rachel Smythe's twitter [HERE.](https://twitter.com/used_bandaid/status/1219885848025391104/photo/1)


	2. Shiny Rocks

The tiny, beautiful child immediately relaxes when I drop Pomelia in his waiting hands. The puppy snuggles up close at his neck, its little tail wagging faster than a hummingbird’s wings.

Hades. This boy, skin painted with the brilliance of all the stars in the sky, is _Hades_. An itty bitty god of the dead. A small King of the Underworld. He can’t be more than five or six years old. 

What happened? I blink and chew at my lip. This is nuts! 

“What’s her name?” His voice is so sweet it makes my heart clench. I barely resist gathering him in a huge hug and pinching his little cheeks.

“Her name?” I twirl my ponytail, a nervous habit. “Oh. It’s Pomelia. Pom for short.”

He giggles and twists the puppy around to boop their noses. “Pomelia is my favorite flower. What’s your favorite flower?”

“Ummm…” Favorite flower? Do I have one? Still in shock at tiny Hades, I’m relieved when Hecate steps closer.

She leans over, arms stiff at her knees and back straight. “Hello, old friend.”

“You’re my friend?” His head cocks toward her at the same time as little Pom, then he nods. “Okay.”

Hecate glares at me. “He really doesn’t pay me enough for this shit. I’m not exactly...good with kids.”

“What’s your name, miss?” He looks at me with a winning smile. Little charmer.

“Kore,” I tell him. The name I grew out of long ago fits better with him. _Bringer of death_ wouldn’t exactly inspire trust with a child.

“My name is Aidoneous, but most people call me Aidon.” He shrugs one shoulder and glances at Hecate. “And you, umm, lady?”

“Hecate.” She’s still bent close to him, body taut and clearly uncomfortable. Her gaze inspects him like he’s a puzzle. I can only hope there’s a witchy cure she’s cooking up.

“Hecate.” A puzzled expression crosses his face. “Are you mama’s friend?”

The Goddess of the Crossroad’s lips pinch on a tight nod.

“Where is mama?”

Her eyes water and she drops to both knees. Hands fisted together, her voice grows soft and coaxing. “Don’t worry about that right now. We’ll take care of you. I promise.”

“Okay!” He smiles and marches back to the window, tracing shapes in the condensation and whispering to the puppy.

Hecate straightens. We stare at each other in shock for a beat, then both turn to face the galaxy boy before us. 

Holding Pomelia in the crook of his elbow, he shrugs the violet suit jacket off one shoulder, then switches his grip and the other side slides off. As best as he can manage, the jacket is folded and placed on the desk chair. The bright handkerchief in the front pocket catches his eye and he tugs it out.

“Miss! It’s the same shade as your skin.” He strides over to me and presses the silk fabric against my arm. Pulling back to inspect it, he looks me over carefully and smiles. “Nooooo. It’s the color of your eyes.”

Was it? Hades’ handkerchief? Again, I can’t seem to formulate a response. Little Aidon’s smile dazzles me, crooked and sweet, as confusion and so many conflicting emotions flood me. I’m...I’m no one to Hades. An intern.

“Young man...” Hecate presses her palms together as if in prayer and bows slightly forward. “Your skin is lovely, but do you know how to retain a solid blue shade. Blue-blue like…”

When her words falter, I answer on instinct. “Blue like the deep sea when you’re leagues from the shore, blue like a cloudless sky just before dawn.” 

Hecate side eyes me. “Yea...that.” 

“Yes, lady.” He nods vigorously. “Mama said it was best to be one color with strangers. It helps me hide, but…” Little fingers rub along the shell of one ear.

Hecate claps her hands together. The light of a hundred minuscule sparks flashes between her palms for a moment before disappearing. Pinched between her pointer and thumb are two long, slim blue objects. When she hands them over to Aidon, he smiles in recognition. 

“Your mama made you ears, didn’t she? Always a clever one, Rhea.” Hecate’s voice cracks with emotion before coughing and clasping her hands together. “You’ll be staying with Miss Kore until we figure out...umm...where your mama is.” 

The soft end to Hecate’s statement holds pain. Thinking of Rhea and seeing tiny Hades must bring back ancient memories, the kind I can’t begin to imagine. But wait, _you’ll be staying with Miss Kore?!_

“Me? His babysitter!” I already have a tiny puppy that’s certainly not potty trained. Her name falls from my lips, barely a breath, before I can stop, “Minthe…”

“Absolutely not!” Hecate crosses her arms and glares with an intensity she’s never directed at me. My blood runs cold. Not only did I rouse her displeasure, I can see in the anger behind her eyes there is a story there...about Minthe and Hades. She glances back to Aidon. He’d taken a step back, his gaze darting warily between us. Little Pom struggles, clutched tight to his chest. Hecate sighs. “I could ask Hermes, I suppose. I don’t like the idea. Perhaps one of the Erinyes-”

“I’ll do it!” I rush forward and pet Aidon’s hair, letting the puppy lick my fingers. Of course I will. How can I think for even a moment I’d let anyone else take care of our little visitor? A puppy in the copy room is one thing, but a little kid poses problems. “I have some work deadlines-”

“Those will all be postponed. The library manager is my direct report. Your professional record will not be harmed. Keeping the King of the Underworld’s...condition a secret is of utmost importance.” Hecate turns back to Aidon, tugging firmly at her suit jacket and pointing at him. “Now young man, you behave. I will see you both back here promptly at 4:30pm after your... _my_ last meeting of the day.”

I gulp, audibly. _Nine hours._ Pomelia and little Hades. “I-I guess w-we could hang out in the new mother’s nursing room.”

“You’ll figure it out.” Hecate waves at me and rustles through the stack of reports on Hades’ desk, picking out half a dozen before breezing past. “I have full confidence in you. Now, considering I have double the meetings to attend...” An intense look over her shoulder catches me. “4:30pm. Sharp. Don’t be late.”

I nod several times, my much longer, messy ponytail flapping against my ears.

Aidon and Pomelia both watch me with wide eyes, so adorable I could just squeeze them. From my experience with young ones though, I knew this wouldn’t be a walk in the park.

“Ears on, buddy.” I point, with as much authority as I can muster. “And blue skin, please.”

He wiggles the prosthetic pieces over each ear and nods solemnly at me, skin slowly fading from the magnificent three-dimensional night sky to a lovely deep blue.

“Alright…” I walk around the desk and rustle through the bottom drawer, finding a small tupperware of dry dog food. “Let’s get these drinks delivered to my coworkers, and we’ll find a nice room to play in.”

Glancing back as he follows me out and down a few flights of stairs, I’m struck by how much little Hades does look like a nymph with those long pointy ears.

The first person I run into is certainly not the worst. Megaera, the most adorable fury in all the realms. Though I’ve never seen her in action, judging by her sweet personality, I just can’t imagine her torturing evildoers for centuries. Torturing them with fun, maybe.

“Mmmm! My pink drink! Thanks P!” Meg grabs the brightly colored concoction and starts slurping. Her eyes drift down and almost bug out when she sees Aidon and Pomelia.

“I’ve got Alecto’s triple espresso too,” I say, setting the cup down on the 3-way desk the furies share. “Tisiphone didn’t want anything. She’s on a fruitarian cleanse or something.”

“Silly sister. Diets don’t work.” Meg is talking to me, but can’t take her eyes of Aidon. Her hair snakes writhe toward the puppy, making me nervous. “You on babysitter duty with these little sweeties?”

“Kinda,” I murmur, but she’s not listening. 

Meg leans down on a long, quiet squeal until she’s eye level with my two tiny companions. “That vest...those little suspenders and cufflinks! Oh my word.” 

Fearless, Aidon runs a hand down the scaly body of one of her serpents. It curls around his palm, licking soft kisses to each finger. The boy is clever enough to turn the other arm holding Pomelia out of the snakes line of sight. 

Closing his fist tight, he grimaces. On a soft pop, his fingers open to reveal a sparkling amethyst in his palm. “Here’s a shiny rock, purple like your eyes!”

“Wow.” Meg blinks in surprise.

“Anything is _paw-sible_ when you have a puppy.” Aidon lifts Pom up and tilts their heads together.

“A perfect gentleman with a sense of humor?” Meg grins wide. “Bestill my heart.”

Alecto pops around the corner. Espresso in hand, she gulps it down like it’s a bottle of water after a marathon and tosses the cup in a distant waste bin with perfect accuracy. 

“That hit the spot!” She winks at me.

Sweat trails down my neck as I realize more people will be drawn to this adorable little duo. I try to pull Aidon away from the furies, but he shrugs out of my grasp, instead lifting a glittering opal to Alecto. 

“A shiny rock for you too, miss. Puppy Pom insists!”

She smirks, looking Aidon up and down as he lifts the Pomelia up to Meg. She ties her hair snakes back and leans down so the little dog can lick her nose and cheeks. 

“ _Look_ at him!” Alecto nudges her sister. “Damn, this kid could pass as the king’s bastard son.”

“I assure you he’s not,” I say weakly, trying again to tug at him without success. 

Aidon stays rooted to the spot, gaze darting back and forth between the sisters with a curious smile.

Meg turns to her sister with an ugly sneer. “Alecto! The king would _never_ keep his child a secret. If he had a son, he would certainly legitimize him.” She slaps her palm on a nearby poster of Styx. “I swear, I will rip your arms off if you don’t stop speaking badly about Aidoneus.”

“Fates, Meg.” Alecto grabs her arm and tugs it off the wall. “Stop being so dramatic. An oath on Styx is nothing to play with.”

Meg hisses and pushes at her, just as Aidon coughs and starts to speak.

“My name is Aid-” he says, a finger pointed up in the air.

I jerk him firmly by the arm and creep backwards before he can finish the sentence. 

“Hey!”

“I’m sorry, buddy.”

Stalking down the hallway, Tisiphone’s gaze zeroes in on Aidon. The third fury points at him. “Sisters! Don’t you think that kid kinda looks like Ha-”

“That’s what I was saying!” Alecto gestures at her dark grey sister, but glares at Meg.

“You’re both impossible!” Meg whines. Holding her arms up, she backs towards us as we retreat, screaming at her sisters. “You’re embarrassing me in front of my new friend!”

I drop the last of the drinks off and get Meg’s attention. “Tell Thanatos I left the collectors’ drinks on his desk. I gotta run. Copies don’t uhhh...copy themselves.”

Meg winks at me over her shoulder and whispers, “Got it, P.”

We rush past several cubicles. The _mother’s room_ is only a dozen feet away when a familiar voice cuts above the din of the furies behind us.

“Bro...broooooo.” Hermes chuckles. “I’m gonna kick your ass on the soul count today.”

“Hmmph,” Thanatos grumbles. “We’ll see about that once I’ve had my coffee.”

I rip open the door and shuffle Aidon and Pom inside the dark room just as the shadow of two winged figures crawls across the carpet in our direction.


	3. Chicken Nuggets

I slide my leg, completely asleep, out from under a sleeping Aidon, and my back twinges. The little man’s warm, heavy weight against my chest is worth the pain. Taking care of him, as stressful as it began, is a strange comfort after so many weeks of distance between us. 

This boy isn’t the Hades I know, but he’s a version of him - an innocent little bean, untouched by the worry I know will come.

His deep, even breathing should have lulled me to sleep an hour ago, but the implicit trust he placed in me is so incredible, I can’t move. I don’t want to. My palm rubs at his back, just to feel each peaceful exhale. I trace a finger down the line of his nose and comb through his pale blue hair. Thick and wavy, it’s as soft as a puppy. 

The puppy! Her tail is wagging, head down pointed away from me, a sure sign of trouble.

“Pom!” I whisper. Her head snaps to me with two quick blinks before returning to try and eat her own turd. “Lady Pomelia Smolflop!” My voice rasps out louder than I intended.

Aidon blinks up at me with a sleepy smile. “You forgot... _ first of her name _ !”

I sigh and rearrange him on the floor, standing up to hobble over to the puppy. My feet tingle with the sting of a thousand tiny needles. I pick Pom up and borrow a woven baby carrier off the wall. “You little troublemaker. Into the sling with you.”

Aidon hums and picks up my phone. The tune is a variant of a folk song sung during harvest season. “Who is this, Miss Kore?”

When he spins the screen to me, I see a photo from Fatesbook. Hades and Minthe! I almost trip in a rush to snatch back the phone. While he slept, I scrolled back through his timeline, trying to connect the boy in my arms with the man of my dreams. How mortifying if he’d commented on a photo of Hades with another woman.  _ Crisis averted!  _

Though, what a small concern compared to what we face now? How long would Hades be stuck in this childlike form? Days? Weeks? Please Gaia, not longer than that.

“You're sad.” Aidon sits cross-legged, elbows on his knees with his chin cradled in his hands. My anxiety makes this sweet boy worried. That won't do. 

I click my phone closed and muster a smile. “I'm happy to be here with you.”

“Look!” His angelic face peers at me with expectation. A clear, perfect diamond pops to life in his palm. “Another shiny rock for you!”

“You’re very talented.” I nod to a pile nearby. “Can you put it with the others?”

Each gem is beautiful, perfect, all dozen or more of them. But what am I going to do with a bag full of diamonds? He sits in a bed of flowers with the  _ shiny rocks _ in an orderly pile nearby. I created a little pee pad for Pomelia, but Aidon wanted his own  _ tiny realm _ to rule that wasn’t covered in puppy waste.

He balances the new diamond neatly on top of his stack and stands. Approaching with hands behind his back, he kisses the pup’s tiny head. She’s already fast asleep at my chest.

“You're really small.” Kids always say the strangest, most unexpected things.

I ruffle his hair. “And what's the matter with that, short stuff?” 

“Nothing!” He grins, producing a pomelia crown he must’ve woven together before naptime. “You’re just about the prettiest lady in the world, and I would know. My mama is the most beautiful person ever.”

“I’m sure you’re right, little man.” I arrange the crown of flowers in my braided updo and pet his hair, straightening what I mussed a moment ago. There! He looks like a tiny businessman again in his purple vest, suspenders, and pants. Gods I hope Hades doesn’t remember any of this. The man I know would be so embarrassed at being helpless. But...he shouldn’t be. This child is perfect in every way. 

Is he truly Hades as a child? Would his children be like this little boy? My heart squeezes at the thought, and Aidon becomes even more precious to me.

“My mama’s  _ huge _ !” Arms flung wide, his emphatic statement makes me laugh. Oblivious to my racing thoughts, he is fully gripped by his own imagination. “You're...are you normal sized for this place?”

“Normal is a setting on a washing machine,” I say one of the funny turns of phrase I picked up from Eros.

“What's a washing ma-”

“Nevermind.” 

Little Aidon’s tummy growls and the grumbling answer of my own stomach tells me we’ve hidden long enough. It’s been four long hours, but now we must be brave and sneak upstairs to eat lunch.There’s really nothing to be done but do it. 

I pick up our mess, repack my bag, dump the puppy poop in the trash, and magic away the flower beds. Underworld Corp has childcare onsite, and these rooms are for new mothers to pump or bring their babies up during breaks for feeding and bonding. I peek into the hallway and plot our route to the break room. Two floors up, it will be impossible to go unnoticed. Aidon still wears his ears, and I can stay cagey about his identity. 

My fake backstory seems strong - he’s the son of my mother’s chief operating officer, on a diplomatic visit to the Underworld. Hades’ new puppy was an easy addition to the babysitting duties.

With my heavy bag, I rearrange the rainbow-colored baby wrap onto Aidon. Doubled up and tied tight, it fits him perfectly. He stands tall with pride at being given the responsibility as Pom’s caretaker. With Aidon concerned about the puppy, it’ll likely keep him quiet and little Pom out of trouble. 

“Lady Pomelia, what’s for lunch?” On our walk up the stairs, he whispers a steady stream of jokes to her, “Why pupcorn, of course!”

I can’t help but giggle, and as I open the door to the landing and usher them through, he winks at me.  _ Winks!  _

“What do polite doggies say to nice ladies?” He smiles so big I see those cute dimples. “Thanks fur everything!”

His cuteness will be the death of me, I swear! 

I’m grinning like a fool as we enter the break room and find one of the few empty tables. Unpacking my lunch and buying some extra snacks, I scoot next to him and get everything laid out. The top of my tupperware serves as a plate for his food.

“Snazzy outfit, little guy!” Thanatos strolls up and sits in an open seat next to Aidon. He leans over and loops a loose windsor knot in the child-sized pink necktie, half undone already. The little boy chews his food, nonplussed by the attention. A surprisingly beautiful smile creeps over the God of Death’s face, melting only when he turns to me. Guarded distrust, as always. “Who’s the kid, anyway?”

“Ummm, he’s the son of my mama...I mean, Demeter’s COO.”

“Demeter’s here?” Hermes appears out of nowhere, clutching his throat and spinning to check every door.

“Ok weirdo…” I watch him in surprise. “No, she’s not here. I’ve been asked to watch the boy and the dog today, hopefully  _ just _ for today.”

I notice Aidon only eats the chips and brownie, but not the entree. “You don’t like your food, buddy?”

An adorable grimace spreads across his face, and he won’t meet my eyes. 

“Guess the kid doesn’t like your chicken nuggets.” Thanatos snickers and pops one in his mouth before spitting it out. “Yuck!” He gulps down some of my fruity soda, and Aidon and Hermes bite their lips to control their laughter. 

“It’s vegan chicken nuggets, you uncultured swine.” I glare at him. “All the protein and none of the worries about ethical animal treatment.”

Thanatos rolls his eyes and slides the remaining nuggets over to me. “What do you want, kid?”

Aidon taps a finger against his lips and peers up at the silver god. “You wanna hear a joke about pizza?”

Thanatos narrows his eyes and looks to me for help. I lean back and shrug. This is his show now.

Aidon giggles. “Never mind, it’s too cheesy.”

Hermes chuckles, and Thanatos ruffles the little boy’s hair. “Alright, you little nerd. Pizza, comin’ right up!” 

“No crust!” Aidon shouts.

Hermes and I chat about our abysmal dating lives. Misery loves company. I laugh more, growing at ease now that my cover story seems to hold firm. 

Thanatos returns with a disgusting microwaved pizza from the nearby vending machine. Ripping the crust off, he hands it to Hermes who promptly stuffs the bread down his gullet, a human garbage disposal. The cardboard plate slides across the table to Aidon, stopping just in front of him. Wide blue eyes stare up at the God of Death in adoration.

“What?” Thanatos catches my surprised gaze. “I have a ton of siblings. You don’t think I can feed a little kid? It’s literally the easiest thing in the world.”

With cheese and grease dribbling out of his mouth, Aidon hands Thanatos the biggest diamond yet and slides a ruby over to Hermes. 

“Good gods!” Thanatos inspects his oversized gem with confusion.

I cough and laugh but the sound comes out thin. “They’re just rocks...don’t mind them.”

Aidon looks at me with round, wounded eyes. His mouth turns down in a perfect upside-down U.

“Beautiful, shiny rocks.” I correct with a winning smile.

“Hades won’t like this.” Thanatos sing-song voice and smirk are so irritating. I don’t know why I bother trying to befriend the jerk. Even getting the pizza seemed like an attempt to undermine me. But when his gaze drops to Aidon and softens to a true smile, I realize that’s why I keep trying. In my heart, I know there’s more to the prickly god. Something kind. He nudges Aidon’s shoulder. “Seems like an okay kid. If you need help keeping him hidden from the big boss, just let me know.”

“Wow, thanks Thanatos.” I deadpan. “I’m not worried about Hades, anyway.” I pinch my lips tight, afraid I’ll give something away.

“Hecate, then?” He rubs his chin. “Of course. Say no more. I have my ways of avoiding her ire.”

“Forgive me if I doubt that.” My gaze roams over the bright, ugly  _ punishment shirt _ he’s worn all week for attempting not to clock extra break time. I exhale a heavy sigh. Better to play nice. “Anyway, thank you for the offer.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Thanatos snatches the last of my brownie and stands to walk away.

“Seeya later, little blue.” Hermes sticks his tongue out, fast on the God of Death’s heels.

Rather than return to the mother’s room, we ascend a few more flights of stairs to Hades’ office. It’ll be easier to camp out there since we're due to meet Hecate in only a few hours. Praise Gaia if she can find a remedy! I’m terrible at lying. 

As we round the corner to his office, I halt at the sight of two unexpected visitors lounging in Hades’ guest chairs. 

Pomelia wiggles halfway out of the baby wrap and barks a pitiful, high pitched warning.  _ Strangers! Watch out!  _ She seems to say with a tight growl.

King Poseidon and King Zeus turn to us.

“Wow, nice crowns! Hello, I’m Aidoneus.” 

I stare at little Hades in shock. Why on Olympus would he open with that? My stomach drops as the two kings rise from their chairs. They share a knowing look before their gazes lock on Aidon. Their predatory smiles tell me nothing good can come from their interference. 

“Well isn't this interesting.” Poseidon rubs his hands together.

“Who do we have here? ” Zeus asks, mischief dancing in his eyes.

These are his brothers, but I am the one who keeps him safe. I can only think of one thing to do.

_ Run! _


	4. The Imp

“Big bro!” Poseidon chuckles somewhere behind us, making me run faster and grip the little hand next to me tighter. “Hadeeeeees!”

“Hahaha, not Hades,” Zeus croons. “Didn’t you hear him? It’s _Aidoneus_. _Little_ brother is more like it. This is gonna be so fun.”

The metal door slams behind us, and we rush down the stairs. Aidon is surprisingly quick on his feet, faster than me in my ridiculous heels. This is one of those times when the extra four inches was definitely _not_ worth it!

“Oh! Oh! You got your camera? We gotta take photos.” The King of the Sea’s voice echoes overly loud in the stairwell. I’m sweating bullets. They do not have good intentions.

“Where are youuuuu?” Zeus’ sing-song voice makes me sick, but a boom and crackling comes next, the beginning of thunder. He yells out loud, “Pinky! Halt! On order of your king. Come out now, or…or else!”

 _My king?_ I snort. Zeus isn’t my king. The only king I care about is the small one currently peering up at me with worry. I wish I could take all his troubles away.

Their voices fade as we open the entry to a new floor and quietly close the door. Hurrying around a corner, I stop to catch my breath.

“They’re bad men?” His little blue hand tugs at my suit jacket. 

Before I can answer, Pomelia yips three times. I pinch her little trap shut, and Aidon soothes her by letting her chew on his finger. Her playful growl is barely audible.

Looking around, I recognize a familiar discarded coffee cup in the wastebasket. Somehow we made it down the stairs and right back to where we dropped off the drinks this morning. Thank the gods for muscle memory! 

Pulling Aidon gently forward, we find the shared desk space of the three Furies. It’s a huge mess. Tisiphone and Alecto stand on their desks. Half crouching, the grey and yellow sisters peer over the cubicle. Their black binoculars perch just over the top of the wall.

I don’t know them too well and, despite our predicament, don’t want to disturb them. We continue creeping around their space and along the dark wall of empty offices. Not many willingly co-locate with the Furies for...understandable reasons. I peek around the next corner and see what the two sisters were staring at.

A radiant, smiling Megaera has Hermes pinned against the wall, caging him in with one arm while idly stroking the collar of his bulky sweatshirt with the other. Regardless of the fact she’s much shorter than him, the purple Fury seems in full control of their conversation. Hermes regards her with a sparkle in his eye, letting each of her hair snakes lick at his open palm. He giggles like a schoolgirl, something I’d forgotten about him until that moment. The ease they have with each other is kind of...adorable.

When a nearby door slams, it puts the fear of Tartarus back in me.

“Pssst!” I hiss. “Meg! Hermes!”

Their gazes snap in my direction. Megaera breaks away and tugs at her schoolgirl skirt, a dark blush blooming on her cheeks. Her hair still wiggles to the side, its sole interest still on the red messenger god. 

But Hermes is already rushing to me. “Persephone! Are you-”

“Shhhhhhh. We’re being followed.”

Meg’s eyes go wide, snakes fanning out like a spiked crown. Even in her cute ballet flats with bows, she stalks forward like a warrior. Fury is an apt name. She herds us both back around the corner and into a dark, empty closet. “Who is it? Who’s chasing you? I need names!”

I don’t have time to answer before Alecto and Tisiphone crowd in the room. Oddly enough, Pomelia’s tiny yaps sound happy, and looking back, her tail wags fiercely to see our visitors. 

Aidon, on the other hand, slinks behind me. I rest my hand on his head to comfort him. “It’ll be alright, buddy. These are our friends.”

Meg drops to her knees, eyes gone soft in an instant. The snakes deflate, wiggling slowly with tiny smiles on their face. “We didn’t scare you did we, my little gentleman?”

“A-a-a little, m-miss.” He reaches out to pet her snakes, more at ease by the moment.

“What’s going on?” Alecto asks.

The tallest sister, Tisiphone, elbows her for space to move forward. “You’re in trouble?”

Hermes stands at my side with a trembling hand on my shoulder. Silent but supportive. I think he’s trying to comfort me, as the cramped space vibrates with tense confusion.

I take a deep breath. “I don’t know how to say this, but it’s Zeus and Poseidon. They…” Oh gods, I should have thought of an alibi sooner. I’m awful at lying. _Sugarsnaps_! “Th-they’re trying to play a trick on Hades, using this little guy as a...a pawn.”

A version of the truth is the best I can do.

Tisiphone growls, and Alecto shakes her head. “Sounds like them. Self-important sons of Kr-”

“Big idiots!” Meg squeaks, then covers her mouth and looks at Aidon. “I mean, big…umm...big...”

“You said big idiots! I heard ya!” Aidon giggles, then steps from behind my legs. Pomelia is still strapped to his chest, snoring again after her outburst earlier. “So, the bad men are trying to steal me away? I know just what to do.”

Five startled adults turn in his direction.

“We hide, Miss Kore.” He lifts a finger. “Bad guys always go away if you just stay quiet, hide, and wait for them to leave.”

My eyes fill with tears at the innocent plan, so close to what we really must do. I know his experience must be for another reason. Kronos hunted him from birth. My fingers trace down the baby soft skin of his face. A precious bean like him should never take trauma so lightly.

“We’re not hiding. We FIGHT!” Tisiphone’s red gaze grows dark. Her hair whips around, hissing at nothing.

“Yeah!” Alecto says, raising her binoculars like a sword.

“We will do no such thing!” Meg stands and turns to them, her back to me, Aidon, and Hermes. In all these little ways, she’s always on my side, no matter the fact we barely know each other. It sends a warm pang to my heart. “Sisters! We’re skilled in surveillance and clandestine operations. Use your heads.”

Hermes steps up and grabs her hand. “We create a diversion.”

The shortest sister turns to look at him, and I swear she has stars in her eyes.

The plan is simple, perhaps too simple.

Five minutes later, I am still getting my bearings. 

Aidon sits on my shoulders. Pomelia is awake again, growling lightly at my ear, adorable little pest. Alecto maneuvered a giant, khaki trenchcoat over the two of us. It hangs from Aidon’s shoulders to halfway down my thighs. I can only see by peeking out through the gap above the waist tie. Aidon wears an oversized fedora and aviator sunglasses. His features are set in a grimace, and I can’t help but smile at how seriously he’s taking this.

Hermes and Meg assured us this was the safest route past the mother’s room to the bank of elevators on the other side of the floor.

I shiver every time I hear Poseidon or Zeus’ voice. They’re still snaking their way up and down the cubicles, laughing like big, dumb jerks. You’d think they were the children and not the serious, little boy on my shoulders.

“It’s showtime!” Hermes pops around the corner with jazz hands that quickly wave us forward. Alecto and Tisiphone walk slightly in front of and behind us, keeping their gazes sharp on our surroundings. Meg is a purple dot in the distance, holding open an elevator for us. 

We make good progress until Thanatos pops out directly between us and the promise of a speedy exit. His smile is smug, which should have been my warning. Two figures follow him - none other than Zeus and Poseidon.

“This way, your majesties. I’ll be happy to help with anything you need in your visit. On this floor, you’ll find the Furies.” Thanatos stops short seeing Meg holding the elevator door open. His gaze whips to her two sisters walking on either side of me and Aidon in disguise. “Oh! Good timing, I was just telling the kings-”

“You were just being a nuisance!” Tisiphone strides straight up to Poseidon and bows. “Good king. It would be my honor to assist you.”

I try to keep walking, but it’s slow going. _Be cool. Be cooool._

“Left me with the goose, huh?” Alecto murmurs before pausing near Zeus and cocking her hip. I can barely hear her through this darn trench coat but her voice takes on a seductive lilt. “Your royal majesty…”

“Psst! Ms. Kore” I look up inside the cavern of stiff fabric to see Aidon peering down at me. “Can you walk faster? The silver man i-i-is watching us.”

 _Don’t need to tell me twice!_ I grip his hips on my shoulders and work to create a steady, unwobbly, completely unsuspicious pace toward the elevator. The two kings seem taken with their new tour guides, but the problem, as usual, is Thanatos.

“What’s up with this walking disaster?” He sneers.

“Shut it!” I whisper at him as we pass.

“Persephone?” His eyes go wide with shock, then crane up. “Little man?” He looks back at the kings and grimaces. “They're looking for...Ohhhh. Oh no.”

“Persephone, you say?” Zeus wrenches out of Alecto’s grasp. I catch Poseidon’s gaze for a brief moment, before instinct kicks in again.

I throw off the coat and run. Well, hobble quickly. The elevators are so close. Meg waves me forward, still holding the door open. Over my shoulder, I see her two sisters grab the kings and try to restrain them, but they are powerful beings. The tussle is short, and soon they’re hot on our heels again.

“Up, up, and away!” Hermes shouts, and suddenly I’m flying. He grips me under the arms, which leaves Aidon safely plastered to his chest. We’re only inches off the ground but moving faster. 

Reaching Meg, he drops to a slide. Aidon, Pomelia and I tumble into the elevator. Safe. Well...almost. Hermes bars the entry with both hands blocking the outside of the door. Meg lets her arm go and stands in front of him.

 _Shut, doors, shut!_ We have only seconds before the two men sprinting toward us reach Hermes. Thanatos rushes alongside Alecto and Tisiphone, and I can see the regret in his eyes. Hermes takes long, deep breaths from the energy it must've taken to carry us the distance at such speed. 

Meg hurls something in the air. 

A loud pop rings out, followed by rainbow confetti and a blinding amount of glitter. She whirls back around.

“Whoaaaa.” Hermes’ voice is full of awe. The spectacle is beautiful, sparkling, and a giant mess.

“How...wha…” Words fail me at this sprite of a woman who surprises me at every turn.

She shrugs on a widening smile and gazes up at Hermes in adoration. “A good offense is the best defense. With my sisters, it’s always smart to be prepared.” 

“Well aren’t you something.” He laughs.

Meg climbs him like a tree, and kisses up his neck, her snakes a writhing mess. As the elevator doors slide close, she winks at me over his shoulder. “You heard the man. We needed a diversion.”

The doors shut, and everything goes eerily quiet but for the faintest, optimistic piano music in the background. My heart beats like a racehorse, and my hands shake. The reflection in the mirror door is a revelation. Disheveled hair sticks out at all ends, completely undone and lengthened past my waist. My perfect, new suit is wrinkled and my cleavage is half falling out of the blouse.

Aidon stands in the corner, regarding me with a tilted head. 

“You okay, buddy?”

He nods but doesn’t speak.

We’ve already descended a dozen floors. _This thing moves fast!_

Patting my pocket, I remember my cell phone is gone. It’s in the bag I ditched when we ran. I heave a weary sigh and look at my watch. We still have three hours until we have to meet Hecate. I have no clue where she's at with all the meetings she attends. If I can borrow a phone, perhaps I can reach her. She could help us hide somewhere safer or meet in another location. Until then, we’ve got to get...somewhere. 

“I’m taking you guys outside for a bit. Let you stretch your legs.”

Aidon’s face is one big frown. “We're running so the bad men won’t get me?”

I purse my lips and say the only thing I can think. “You’re safe with me, Aidoneous.”

His frown melts to a look full of questions I’m sure I wouldn’t know the answer too. Thankfully, he forces a courtesy smile and picks up Pomelia’s ears to flap them like wings. “Some fresh air will be nice, Miss Kore. It’s the _leashed_ you could do.”

Gods, the puns come out of nowhere with this kid. I pet his head, tugging at the thick, wavy locks. “No jokes right now, buddy. I need to think.”

 _Alright, we need a plan._ The little grass patch on the side of the south entrance is a good place to let the puppy pee - out of sight of cameras and near nothing of importance. Hades’ brothers wouldn’t think to look there.

“You’re cute!” Aidon’s voice interrupts my thoughts. I notice we aren’t alone.

The flying, red imp from this morning flits around him. The elevator attendant really is cute in her black outfit. She looks like miniature bellhop with wings, but her movements are stilted and flighty. Her hand reaches out to touch Aidon, but doesn’t. Flying to the other side of him, she does it again. Not only did she kiss Hades this morning, but she seems overly interested in this little blue boy. Are those...tears in her eyes?

“I’m sorry.” Her high pitched voice breaks on a sob. She covers her face with her tiny hands. “I’m so sorry your majesty.”

My mouth drops open, and a familiar power overtakes me in an instant. Heat. Rage. Everything turns red.

 _I’m sorry, your majesty._ She knows this boy is Hades, and she did something to him.

I slam the emergency stop button and grab the imp’s throat in one hand, stepping between her and Aidon. Long, red vines whip around her, latching onto her arms and legs. The thorns dig into her skin, but don’t break. I want her to feel the scratch and sting.

“It’s too late for sorry.” My voice is deep and booming in the small space. I don’t know what’s come over me, but this feels like the last straw. The last time I slink around corners, be pushed around, be chased. Hurting Hades, especially in this vulnerable state is unforgivable. I shake her. Did she rat us out to his brothers? “What did you do? Tell me now or risk my wrath.”

“It was so stupid...” Her voice gurgles around my chokehold. “A wish. I...I...”

“A wish?” I release my hand from her tiny throat but let the restraint from the vines hold her up. “Explain yourself.”

“The king is s-s-so lovely. I wished that he was my size, so maybe he’d be interested in me. He dated that mean river nymph. I’m the same color as her, you know, but nicer, I s-s-swear. Maybe he could love me now that he’s single.”

 _Single_? I swat the gossip away and refocus. 

The vines fall away, and I release the emergency stop button. The elevator returns to color, and we lurch into motion again. Seeing the imp both hopeful and heartbroken cools my anger a fraction.

“What was the spell?” Putting a hand out, I let her perch on my palm. The little creature has a crush, a painful, girl’s crush so similar to my own. Frustrated tears cloud my vision in warring sympathy, irritation, and above all...confusion.

“No spell. It was just a wish, lady, b-b-but I didn’t realize I had a vial of Styx water in my pocket.” She pulls out a small glass bowl with a cork top. “It’s a rare sample from the source of the river. I got it for Hecate. She buys my supplies from time to time.” 

I run through my memory of Styx. The ancient river spirit doesn’t deal in wishes. She deals in oaths. Something still doesn’t add up.

“Did you whisper your wish to Styx, specifically?”

“No, lady.” She shakes her head on a grimace. Her tiny, sharp teeth are adorable and terrifying at the same time.

“What did you say, exactly?”

“I said...” She puts her hand over her heart. “ _I would give up my wings if he was small like me._ ”

As she says the words, her wings disappear with an audible _Pop!_ Her startled gaze whips around, and she screams in horror, feeling at her back.

“Focus! Did you drink the water?” I ask.

“OooOOoohhhh,” she wails.

“Focus, I said!” I pinch her foot lightly and bring my hand up so we’re nearly nose to nose. “I promise to help you get your wings back, but I need your help. Your _king_ needs your help. Did you drink the water?”

She swallows and stares at me. “No, miss. No, no, no. I am not so foolish as that. I’d never have thought anything of it, if I hadn’t s-s-seen him.” She cranes around to glance at Aidon and begins sobbing again. Her little arms hug around her torso, feeling the emptiness where wings should be.

I give her a minute to get the hysterics out of her system and kick the vines to one corner. She looks up at me with sorrowful eyes. “It has to be my fault, lady. I’ll never forgive myself if I hurt him. Wishes never come true. Not for the likes of me.”

Sympathy is not my strong suit at the moment. When the elevator doors open, I rush over to a map of the Underworld prominently displayed in the lobby with the little imp still in my hand. She shows me where she got the sample. Apparently, it’s where Styx lives most of the time.

I know I could hide and wait to meet Hecate, try to sneak back up to his office. But a switch inside me flipped. I’m tired of hiding, of waiting, doing what others say, and trying to please everybody. I send the imp off with strict orders to tell Hecate where we are going. She hands me the vial of water and walks away, sticking close to the walls to avoid being trampled by larger beings. I’d feel more sorry for her if I didn’t have a famously powerful and terrifying Oceanid to speak with.

The spacious, modern lobby is full of people, purpose, and movement. It’s only then I realize there is no tiny blue hand clutching onto me and no adorable puppy causing a ruckus.

Time stops. Everything goes numb. 

Aidon and Pomelia are nowhere to be seen.


	5. Pinky Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song on Repeat: ["Hurricane"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3FV5w1ItblQ) by Tommee Profitt feat. Fleurie

_One...Two...buckle my shoe._

These shoes are silly looking, but pretty comfortable. Shiny and dark like everything in this weird place.

_Three...Four…the puppy snores._

Little Pomelia snoozes in my arms, just as it should be. I smile and kiss her tiny head. She’s had a long day. We both have.

_Five...six...pick up sticks._

I kick a rock and pick up a tree branch with a forking end. _Cool!_

_Seven...Eight...don’t be late._

I stop and sigh, looking back to the big building we just left. The serious, blue lady said we needed to be back at four-thirty. I’m not sure what that means, but...I guess I’ll be late. I hate that. If she’s Mama’s friend though, I know Mama will understand. I run my fingers along the fake, blue ears. Good, still there.

There _must_ be a forest here somewhere. I duck into the shadows and peer around. No trees anywhere, just grey, hard ground. So much smooth, unpolished rock. I bet it would be slippery in the rain. Craning my head up, the buildings go up and up and up. I’ve never seen anything like it. Mama would love this place. Everything is big enough for her. Bigger even.

Oh! There’s a tree! The roots spill off the top of the tallest building. Pink flowers cover the branches, petals giving shape to the wind.

_“Hide!” Mama always says. “Hide in the forest, little one. We cannot outrun him.”_

_And the bad man’s voice shouts. “The boy will destroy us!”_

My lips tremble. _Oh no._

Tears fall. I wish I could control them, but sometimes I remember things that make me cry. The soft bundle in my arms wiggles and whines for attention, so I scratch under her chin, just like she likes. “I don’t think the bad man was right, b-b-but I don’t know, Lady Smolflop.”

I used to hide in the villages as a nymph, but it wasn’t long before everyone learned the truth. And no one risks the bad man’s wrath except Mama.

If Miss Kore doesn’t know where I am, it means she’s safe. I kiss my furry friend’s head. “It was selfish to take you too, but I p-promise I’ll protect you with my life.”

I sneak in through a backdoor after a green lady leaves with a smoking stick in her hand. My exhales grow ragged as I dart around corners to find the door that hides the tall, twisting stairway.

I know I made the right choice. Miss Kore is a kind, beautiful lady, but she’s better off without me. Keeping me safe is too hard. I know it’s my fault that she got mad at the little red flying lady. 

“I don’t know why there’s two bad men after me now,” I whisper encouragement to Pomelia. “But when they leave, I can take off these ears, and we’ll get back to our friends in the big building. My Mama would love to meet you.”

After a long, long, looooong time, I finally reach the top. Dark, bony people stand frozen everywhere. Creepy. But the trees are so pretty and smell nice too. I find a soft grassy area in the shadow of the biggest tree. There's a little space at the bottom to hide. It's cold, but we'll make do. Pomelia yips and wags her tail, rolling in the flowers and fresh grass. 

_Don’t worry about things you can’t fix now_ , Mama always says. I just have to be patient. Trouble always passes if I’m nice and quiet.

* * *

“I need Cerebus! Where can I find Cerebus?” I spin, looking at every direction. 

The front desk lobby attendants grimace at me like I’m crazy. Maybe I am, but I just know that good boy could sniff Hades down in an instant. After all, Aidon is Hades, something I’d almost forgotten. The king is lost and defenseless. My...friend.

 _Think, girl!_ Cerebus came to me when I was upset before. Surely, he can sense my distress? I fist my hands and growl in frustration. Nothing. _Ugh, that’s a stupid thought._

On the other side of the elevators, Thanatos leans over the water fountain. My teeth grind together as I storm over.

“Youuuuu!” I poke him in the shoulder until he turns, stunned. “We need to have a chat, mister man.”

I grip his shirt and tug with all my strength, dragging him into a private bathroom stall.

“Hey!” Hermes shouts in surprise, covering up a half-clothed Meg. She smiles at me, snakes wiggling with glee. 

“Oh dear! Sorry,” I mumble and push Thanatos out and into the bottom of the stairwell instead. It’s dark and echo-y in here, but at least we’re in private.

“Listen,” Thanatos begins, hands up in surrender. “I don’t know what kinda trouble you’re in with the kings.”

“I don’t care about those two fools!” I press against his chest until he backs up, pinned against the wall. “The little boy I was watching is missing, and you’re gonna help me find him. You know a lot about the Underworld. How can I call on Cerberus?”

“Cerberus?!” Thanatos’ face goes white. “The Guardian of the Underworld. Hades personal companion? Uhhh, that’s not a good idea, Persephone.”

“You’re in no place to tell me what’s a good idea.” I pitch my voice low and quiet, but tension rolls off me. My red vines crawl up his arms. “I’m sick to death of you being so mean to me.”

“Every newbie gets hazed a little.” He’s scared but trying to be strong. I let the vines twist around his wrists and tighten slowly. “ _Treat em mean, keep em keen_ , ya know?”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

He eyes the vines and grimaces. “It seems cool saying it, but yeah...it doesn't feel great on the receiving end. Seriously though, everyone likes you. It’s kind of annoying.”

 _Whoa_. The surprised realization I do have friends here hits me. All day, I’ve had nothing but help from my Underworld coworkers, even my surly nemesis here. I release the vines and step back.

“I need to find the kid.” I don’t reveal even his nickname, Aidon, because Thanatos is no dummy. Glaring at him, I brace my fists at my hips. “It’s partly your fault he got scared. Don’t ask me why, but I have a hunch Cerberus can find him.”

“I’m sorry he’s lost.” His lips pinch together, and his forehead beads with sweat. “Okay, ummm...Cerberus and I are both chthonic beings. I could try a summoning spell, but the beast kinda terrifies me. I don’t think he's ever liked me much.”

 _Who does?_ I think, but gentle my tone and change the subject, “Please. Do it for the boy.”

Thanatos exhales a shaky breath and closes his eyes. His mouth whispers a spell I can’t quite hear in words from a strange, clipped language. After a few tense moments, he growls under his breath. 

"Nope. He hates me. I got sent to the canine equivalent of voicemail.”

“Sugarsnaps!” I spin around. My hands shake from what I can only imagine is a mixture of adrenaline and total helplessness.

“I mean, I could try and trick him,” Thanatos says.

I turn, ready to latch on to any idea. “Tell me more.”

“So Cerberus always liked it when I did this party trick.” Thanatos holds a palm out, and a shimmering silver haze takes shape. As it becomes denser, I recognize the wings and antennas. “The butterfly represents the soul of a mortal life or some nonsense. But Cerberus would chase it everywhere.” He shrugs, pushing an ephemeral butterfly the size of my face up in the air. “Dogs are dumb, ya know?”

"Butterflies!” I watch it flutter above us and hope springs within me for the first time since Aidon went missing. “I can make them too. Let’s go outside!"

I pop into existence a dozen glowing pink winged helpers. We send them to all corners of the Underworld, hoping one will intercept the guardian hound before we do.

Less than ten minutes later, Thanatos and I have only just reached a dark rocky field. We’re off the roadway but still within sight of Tower One. I get a tingling sensation from one of my butterflies and whip around to the god of death, “They found him!”

His smile looks more like a grimace. “Good. Umm, good, I guess.”

Cerberus comes into sight around the side of a nearby hill. He’s massive in his guardian form, at least 20 feet high. All three heads twist as he jumps this way and that, trying to catch the butterflies dancing around him on their winding flightpath back to us. 

When he finally sees me, the butterflies are forgotten. His huge feet pound across the hard ground like canon booms. Rocks and dirt fly everywhere in his haste. Closer to me, he shrinks to just my height. 

Thanatos retreats behind me with his hands out in front to show submission. I smile, because the jerk deserves to sweat a little.

“There’s my good boy. Always ready to help.” I kiss his neck and let him lick me, exhaling with relief. At his ear, quiet so Thanatos doesn’t hear, I whisper, “I need you to find Hades. Aidoneus. He’s small, but if anyone can find him, it's you. Find Aidoneus.”

He pulls back, all three heads looking at me quizzically, before they each crane in a different direction, sniffing. His gazes dart everywhere, and without warning, he dashes off. 

“That creature scares the life out of me.”

“Shush, you. Let’s go.”

We follow Cerberus back into the urban center. He stops, whining at the backdoor of Tower Four. I place a hand over my heart remembering my last awful encounter here. Why would Aidon come to the most dangerous place in the Underworld?

Thanatos keys us inside, and Cerberus bounds up the stairs. We fly alongside him to the roof. _Oh gods, not the roof._ My body trembles, remembering the terror I felt when all those shades tried to kill me. The forest I created to shield me is still here though. On foot, we race after Cerberus’ long, dark form. He knows exactly where he’s going, and it gives me comfort despite the shiver that races down my spine.

“Here!” Thanatos yells out, one hand pointing to the other side of the largest tree. He freezes. Only his eyes move to me. “Uhhhh, Persephone. The boy’s eyes are glowing red.”

I come around the corner and see them. Aidon stands, a puppy in each arm. Cerberus had shrunk down to a sweet, small size, about twice as big as Pomelia. 

But I also see the problem. 

Aidon’s eyes blaze red as he glares at Thanatos. A long tree branch with a forking end glows blue, like Hades’ own bident. The light vibrates to a grating frequency that gives me a headache. He sees Thanatos as a threat, and I have no idea what the kid might do.

“Leave, Thanatos. Now!” I put authority into my voice. Tiny Cerberus, Pomelia, and Aidon turn to me.

To my surprise, Thanatos nods and scampers away with a “Good luck!” shouted over his back.

Aidon drops the stick, his eyes turning back to black. He sets the puppies down and bows his head. 

“What’s better than a talking dog?” He raises his eyes to peer up at me, trying to joke with such a serious little face. “A spelling bee.” 

Afraid I’ll scream or cry or laugh, I measure my steps to keep from running to him like I want to. Something made him think he needed to hide from me. I need to treat him more carefully. 

“You’re safe with me.” I keep my voice light.

“I’m sorry, Miss Kore.” His hands shake, voice quiet. “M-m-mama always said to hide real g-good in the forest. I didn’t want to trouble you anymore. Get you hurt.”

Close now, I can’t help but pick him up. He melts against me, head on my shoulder as he takes shuddering breaths. I run my hand down his head, rub his back, and even check all the way to his fingers and feet. He’s with me again. He’s okay. 

I squeeze tighter, needing this cuddle as bad as he does.

“You’re no trouble, buddy. I was worried for you is all.” I pet his soft, messy hair and breath in the scent of tree sap and grass and wet dog. Every detail is precious after having lost him.

His little body shakes like a leaf, so cold from being up here all alone. The crying starts as he stammers, “You p-prolly hate me for running away with your p-p-puppy.”

“I could never hate you.” _I love you_ , is what I bite my tongue from saying. “ _You_ are precious to me, even more than the beautiful gems you make. You are the treasure, Aidoneous.”

“Really, miss?” He leans back, huge, teary eyes shining with surprise in the dappled light. 

“Really.” I nod and stroke his cheek, tucking a rogue lock of hair behind his ear.

“Why are you crying, then?” His tiny hand lays on my cheek, and he wipes away a warm, wet tear. Little dark brows crinkle together. “I'm sure that means you're not happy.”

“Sometimes…” I inhale a shaky breath and try to form the words a child could understand. “Sometimes, we can be so full of love, it leaks out of our eyes. Has that ever happened to you?”

His face relaxes. The frown softens as he looks down at Pomelia. "Yea, maybe."

This sweet boy is so full of love he can barely hold it all in, needing to give gifts and tell jokes and care for little creatures just to satisfy his tiny heart of gold. I don’t ever want to let him go. 

“Please don't hide from me again,” I say, laying my palm on top of his. “Pinky promise?”

His lips scrunch together, and he nods solemnly. One cold, little finger wraps around mine, and he makes a pact. “I won’t run away anymore.”

“Good.” Setting Aidon on his feet, I pull the vial of Styx water from my pocket.

“Cerberus.” I thrust it toward the black puppy getting one of his six ears nibbled on by the even tinier Pomelia. “No more goofing around. I need you at your guardian size. We’ve got a toxic river to track down.”

I re-wrap Pomelia to Aidon’s chest. He sits in front of me as we straddle the neck and shoulders of Cerberus middle head. To an onlooker, we probably look like a set of nesting dolls hitching a ride on a monster. But I can’t seem to care.

The wind blows through my hair. I hug them both tighter and grip the black fur below me for dear life. 

The salt breeze kisses our flushed cheeks. The dogs and Aidon smile, unaware of all the problems we face. To them, we’re a ragtag group of heroes on a great adventure.

I start to second guess myself. _Hecate is much more capable. Who do I think I am?_

We crest the top of a ridge, and Cerberus slows to walk along the ledge. 

A huge white moon sits on the horizon, sending dark shadows across the landscape. I can see everything from here - rivers I don’t know the names of and the beach Hades took me to once. Its long stairway and column-lined paths lead countless souls into the afterlife. The tapering sprawl of the city ends just to the right. 

This place seemed desolate at first, but just like the first day of Spring, there is life beneath the surface. 

The Underworld needs its king. 

I have him, and I have a mission. 

There’s no time for self doubt anymore.

Fan art by **[Alex_Pwk](https://twitter.com/Alex_Pwk/status/1240386714193068035)** that exactly matched the vibe of this chapter. Shared with their permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Research note: Regarding Thanatos and the butterfly, per the website, Theoi, "In Roman sculptural reliefs he [Thanatos] was portrayed as a youth holding a down-turned torch and wreath or butterfly which symbolized the soul of the dead."


	6. Clean Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song on Repeat: ["Almost (Sweet Music)"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JJ9IX4zgyLs) by Hozier

Aidon and I stand at the corner where a small bubbling spring meets an inconspicuous, thin river. Cerberus dropped us here then frittered away with Pomelia in his big maw. Currently, they’re rolling in muddy puddles a short distance away.

So this is the source of the river. Nothing stirs but the faint rippling sound of water whispers in the air. Vapors steam off the surface accompanied by the occasional huge, round bubble that squelches as it pops. The stench is nearly unbearable, rotten eggs and rotting flesh. Crimson red lagoon-like pools of water lay nearby, like a giant was felled at war, his blood caught between ground and river.

Aidon peers over the edge of the bank, leaning further and further. I can see it coming before it happens. His arms cartwheel as he loses his balance, but I grab his suspenders from behind and yank him back.

The fingertips of one hand splash in the water, and he yelps in surprise. “It stings!”

“Buddy!” I crouch and grasp him by the shoulders so we’re eye to eye. My heart beats. “Be careful, please.”

He looks down, a blush of embarrassment. “Well you know...the best way to communicate with a fish is to drop them a line.”

I huff out in a mixture of relief and unexpected humor, but before I can scold him further, a hulking form emerges from the water. We trip backwards in shock, holding each other tight by the hand.

A smoke colored mound comes first, hair and a smooth forehead, before two eyes emerge - one ice blue eye, the other blazing gold. The huge goddess peruses them, blank and unfeeling. The ground rattles as she rises, water rippling out and dripping down her silvery hair. A long, straight nose and mouth slide free next. With just that titanic head above the surface, she speaks.

“Aidoneus, enthroned in darkness and receiver of all. Hades, giver of wealth from earth and ore.” The smallest movement of her lips is a booming sound that shakes me to my bones. “You have come for more grief from your old friend?”

Aidon peers up at me. “That’s my name. Is this the bad man? They don’t look the same as the one I remember.”

I grip his shoulders and hug him tight to my body. His face burrows in the softness of my stomach. Little arms wrap around me, pulling at the fabric of my pantsuit. “Not the bad man, just a very confused river goddess.”

“Trouble follows me.” Sad, wet eyes creep up to meet my own. “I’m cursed.”

I grip him tighter. “You are no such thing. I told you I’d keep you safe, and I meant it. Do you trust me?”

He pants like a spooked horse but nods and snuggles back into my stomach, eyes closed tight and cheek pressed tight against me. Nothing will hurt him, I vow as I look up, not even an ancient goddess 1,000 times my size.

Styx’s duo-colored gaze studies us for another moment before she rises again, stopping when waist deep out of the river. Stretching to the twilight reddish sky in lithe movements, she towers over us. Her grey skin shines. The pale moon in the background is small compared to her size and authority, but I refuse to be intimidated anymore. I think of all there is to lose if Hades does not become himself again.

“Styx. I demand justice.”

Slowly, her eyes find mine again, bright and fathomless. Long, glistening hair drapes down, moving on its own like the current lives within her. 

“You’ve done this being wrong,” I yell.

“Now isn’t this interesting?” Her voice is fluid and powerful, wet sounding. “A flower child, as fragile as a petal, perched upon my doorstep.”

“I am Kore Persephone, daughter of Demeter and friend of Hades.” I gulp and shout louder. “Bringer of destruction.”

“That’s nice.” There’s mirth in her multi-layered voice, and it rouses my anger.

“I demand you put this right.”

One giant hand sweeps out in a smooth movement. “Everything seems right to me, little one.” My lips purse in frustration, but I steady my breath as she continues, “No god is above the law, especially my law, not even the kings. An oath on me can not be broken.”

Vows made to Styx are ironclad. There is only one counterargument. 

“It was no oath.”

Her lips thin, eyes narrowed to slits. “The imp was clear in what she wanted. The trade was fair.”

“It was a wish, not an oath.” I pull the tiny, glass vial of water from my pocket and begin to list off the common elements of the ritual vow to Styx. My finger jabs at her with each point. “There was no water exchange, no blood sacrifice, no spoken promise, no sealed handclasp, and no audience of witnesses.”

“What is done is done.” Styx sniffs and looks to the distance, arms braced against her hips, as if the evidence is meaningless. I slip the vial back in my pocket. Her giant blue eye falls to me, the color of the sky in my childhood home. “This young blood is better anyway, don’t you think?” 

She must know how much I’ve grown to love Aidon’s innocence. “I want my Hades back.”

“Curious...and too bad, I’m afraid. I’ve been more than fair.” She clucks her tongue and gestures to the skeletons strewn along an adjoining beach. “The god is alive after his disrespect, which is more than I can say for some.”

_Disrespect?_

“This transformation was a punishment?” I ask. If Mama can stand up to Zeus, I can stand up to this giant woman. “Tell me what he did.” 

“You make demands of me?” Her hands slam on the river bank, fingers curling into the soggy earth. As the ground trembles beneath my feet, I grow resolute. I’ve been small my whole life. This is nothing new. And she’s talking, which is good.

“I seek evidence to support your judgement, dispassionately.” I notice her eyelid twitch and push my luck. “You have no counter argument about the elements of an oath. Do you admit you made a mistake?"

“Aidoneus made a mistake!” she roars, curling further down. The force of her icy, sulfuric breath sends my hair flying back. With Aidon whimpering in my arms, I clutch him tighter and stand firm against the gale force morning breath. She heaves with passion and fury. “He polluted my waters.”

I blink in shock. _Pollute the most toxic waters known to mortals and immortal alike?_ Cerberus and Pomelia round in front of us, growling in our defense. As her gaze slides to them, her lip curls in disgust. I start to wonder.

“You don’t like dogs?”

“I don’t like pet...droppings.”

This was all...was this all because of… “Hades wasn’t careful with his dog crap?”

Styx sinks into the water to her chin, and waves splash out, nearly swamping our feet. Her blue and yellow eyes deepen in color, sparkling with fury as she glares at me. 

“Such coarse language for a young lady of breeding. But yes,” Her voice hisses and the vapors in her water steam out in a dense fog. “He was careless with his animal waste, tossing it at me without a second thought. I may be toxic, but I’m no common canine’s toilet. Aidoneus deserves this fate or worse for his disrespect!” 

There it is again. 

_Respect. Respect. Respect._ The word chants in my head. So important to my mother, Hera, Aphrodite, and every goddess I know. I can understand it better myself after only weeks of being away from home. Disrespect, too often, are the lies men tell to strip away a woman’s rightful power. 

Styx’s countenance grows dark, eyes as pale as death. I’ve lost the rational argument. And even though I understand her, an anger of my own grows. The river goddess knows what she did is wrong, and she isn’t respecting me. I brought evidence, and she mocked me. _Little one. Flower child._ I am more than that, and she will know it.

Everything around us is lifeless, stinking of putrid rot. An idea comes to me, and I brace my feet farther apart. I loosen my grip on Aidon and pet his soft, wavy hair. His chin turns to rest on sternum, watching me with the widest, most trusting eyes I’ve ever seen. “Hold onto me tight. I’ll never let you down.”

I lift my arms wide at my sides and glare at Styx. She doesn’t want her river polluted? Well, I have a solution she may not appreciate. I breathe deep, seeking out the power I’m only just learning to unlock. Without words, I call on the dead, wet earth below. I call on the rich decay surrounding me. This land, its energy rippling through me, is like tinder to my flame. 

Life sparks within. 

“The least I can do…” Bright light shoots from my fingertips, and Aidon glances around then back up at me, not in fear but wonder. I wink at him as I shout to Styx “...is clean up the mess.”

My body flames from the inside out, and sweat pours down my back and face. I go cosmic, skin turning a deep, dark magenta. I see the link between the honeysuckle bloom and all things, how fortune or famine depends on me...depends on him, this sweet spirit who holds me tight...on us. Together, I’ve never felt more alive, more in control of my power. 

Algae blooms in the water, neon green and glowing. Seedlings sprout along the river bank, bright and curling up and out. For the first time, Styx’s eyes widen. She’s afraid. Cypress saplings thicken along the bank. I command their long, light roots to snake into her water. A smile curls my lips when I watch them snake around her fingers. She shivers. The flowers are a special touch, blue and yellow for her eyes. When she sees them, audibly popping to life in the swirling, growing forest, she shakes her hands out of the young roots and shuffles further into her water, brushing away the algae with a sneer. 

“Halt, and I will turn him back.” I let the roots thicken as they dig deeper, and I sing to the algae to multiply. I will push her like she pushed me. Her growl shakes the nearby mountains. Snow cascades down. “Halt, I said.”

I cough and shrug, letting my hands fall to my side. With a whispered thought, the roots curl back in on themselves like wrapping ribbon. “Fine.” 

She watches the trees darken to grey and the algae sink below the surface, before turning back to me. “Bringer of destruction, indeed. A surprise in a small package is what you are.”

“I know.” I’m tired of being underestimated. “Oh! And give the imp back her wings or so help me Gaia, your river will become a vacation destination.”

“Let it be done.” She shudders in disgust, then snaps the fingers of one hand followed by an echoing snap from her other. “The wings are restored, and you may have your _small_ king back.”

I cup Aidon’s cheeks and drink in the sight of him once more. His whole head fits in my palms. Tears stream down as I whisper, “Don’t be afraid.”

His mouth falls open, and his little back bows on a shout without sound. He floats, pulled away from me despite the fact I gasp and claw to hold him close. His body, even his clothes, become smoke. A glowing aura of swirling gold and blue becomes a translucent cyclone around him, dragging him further up in the air. Aidon twists and morphs. I know he’s leaving. He’ll be gone soon, and my breath hitches on a sob. I don’t want to lose him. His small slacks, suspenders, and shirt reshape to fit a larger body, one I know well. Solid, muscled arms snap out. Firm shoulders bunch and stretch. Strong legs lengthen.

The light recedes, and Hades floats back to the ground, standing stiff with eyes closed. The only thing that’s the same is his fluffy, unkempt hair. I rush forward and fly around him. My hands slide and squeeze over every inch. After two quick rotations checking he is all there, ten fingers, two ears, all limbs accounted for, I reach his face. My fingers card through his hair to set it right.

“Kore,” his stunned whisper in that deep, velvety voice has my hands freezing, palms against his cheeks. He blinks and reaches up to his ear, pulling a little blue nymph ear off, brows scrunching as he inspects it. A relieved laugh bursts out of me as I tear off the other one. His strong grip latches onto my waist, searching my gaze. “Persephone.”

Cerberus and Pomelia bark and jump at our feet, breaking the moment. As he calms them, I spin around. Styx is gone.

“Why are we here? What in Tartarus is going on?”

Waving my arms like a madman, I explain what happened since he doesn’t seem to remember. The dogshit. The imp. Styx. His brothers and Hecate. “Oh shoot, we have to meet her like...now.”

Hades grabs my hand in an iron grip. “Let’s go then. I must speak to Hecate. We’ll fire the imp straight away.”

“No! She meant no harm. She was taken advantage of, making the same wish any girl would.” Something I’ve dreamt of many times, I think but don’t say. 

“As you wish. Then all that’s left is to have words with Styx.” His body tenses, eyes glowing blue as a bident appears in his hand, and he scans our surroundings. “River wench.” 

I clap a hand over his mouth. “Don’t you dare let her hear you say that. She has issues with bad language and disrespect, I found out.” My fingers dig into his chin, and I pull him back to look at me. “Some things are better left unsaid.”

His gaze softens a touch. “Says the woman with more secrets than sense.”

I raise an eyebrow and can tell by the red haze to my vision that my eyes have grown dreadful.

“Okay, that wasn’t fair.” His head bows forward for a second before locking gazes with me again. “But I'm the king here. She can't get away with what she did.”

“What's that saying you all love down here?” I raise a finger in the air and mimic him with my deepest tone of voice. “ _It's too late for sorry.”_

On a slow blink, he smirks. His eyes are clear, bident gone. “Is that so, little goddess?”

“Listen. You owe her an apology, and she owes you one. But if no one can say sorry, all that’s left is war. Like I said...better to leave it as a scratch that heals than a battle wound.” I pet the soft fuzz of his arm. “Don't ruin all my hard work keeping you safe and out of the spotlight.”

His eyes widen, and the way he looks at me, it’s like he must remember our day together, somewhere in the back of his mind. “You kept me safe.”

“Always.” My whispered exhale reminds me of the same assurance I gave to a young boy only minutes ago, and I want to cry all over again. The affection with Aidon was so free and easy. Hades, on the other hand, is a god and a king. With him, everything is both more intimate and intimidating. But wasn't this king also a man who'd been a boy once?

“Thank you, Kore.” He pulls my hand up to kiss my knuckles. His hooded gaze makes me tremble. “The words seem too small.” 

I know the feeling. My body is full to the brim of dancing, fighting, bursting emotions that had no outlet except words I’m not ready to say. I miss Aidon, but he’s still here. Hades is him, and I _will_ keep him safe. Forever. “You’re welcome.”

Muffled shouts startle us out of our easy embrace. His brothers trudge over a nearby hill only moments before Hecate shimmers into existence.

“Oh my word, you’re back!” She looks between us with obvious surprise. “How?”

“I reasoned with Styx. No fuss.” I smile. Hades blinks at me in shock. What? Secrets are easy. It's the truth that’s harder to puzzle out. I hand her the vial of water in my pocket. “The elevator imp wanted you to have this.”

Hecate leans towards me, sniffing lightly and pulling on a lock of my hair. “Styx cannot be reasoned with.” She’s trying to figure me out. Well, take a number.

“Drat! We missed all the fun.” Zeus strides forward, whirring on Poseidon and punching his shoulder. “I didn’t even get one good video to show Hera and Hebe.”

Poseidon bounds up to us and grabs me in a bear hug. I’m spinning and clinging to him before I can take a breath. His quiet words at my ear are a surprise. “I’m proud of you for watching out for him, even from us. That’s no easy feat.”

“Get your filthy paws off her!” Hades roars. “You can both screw the fuck off!”

His furious, red-eyed snarl shouldn’t excite me as much as it does. The brothers elbow each other and raise their hands in defeat. On a laugh, they vaporize away.

“Hecate…” He turns to the tall, blue goddess and puts his hand up before she can speak. “Please take the rest of the week off. You’ve been a good friend to me.”

“Make it 9 days. There’s a silent retreat in the Himalayas I’ve been-”

“Whatever.” Hades waves a hand, not even watching as she fades away in shimmering golden sparkles. He only has eyes for me, pulling me closer as if I’ll be the next one to fizz away. 

“And you.” He cups my face and leans down. “You.”

“Me.” I’m breathless. The intensity of his feelings for me are always so plain on his face. “I should get going now that all the trouble is over.”

“You.” He brings my hands up and kisses my palm before placing it on his cheek. “And me. We are far from over. We’ve only just begun.”

“There's still Minthe and this job.” I left TGOEM, thank goodness, but our obstacles are many. Even if the only thing I can think about is how big his hands are as he holds my palm against his face and the comforting softness of his lips on my skin. Everything else is so easy to forget.

“I ended things with Minthe.” His voice is resolute. Another brick tumbles from the wall keeping us apart. Hell, there’s barely a wall anymore. Just a little step over some rubble. “I’m your boss, and I know this job is important to you. You have boundaries, and I respect that.” 

Oh fates, the boundaries. The wall is still there, for now. I need this job. This one or a better one. Perhaps if I...found a different job, I could reach out to him. Touch him. Call him at 9:01 p.m. or the middle of the night after a bad dream.

“I care about you, especially after today, seeing you as a child.” 

“I wish I could remember. It sounds like you had a _ruff_ day.”

I snort in surprise, and looking at his easy grin all I see is little Aidon, so silly and full of love. My heart lurches with tenderness and...love. It has to be love that draws me to this man. “Some things never change, huh?”

“Like you putting yourself in danger. You took on Styx herself.”

“If you remembered, you’d know it was Styx who was in danger.”

He blinks, eyes darting in micro-movements. “I remember light...shooting from your fingers into the ground. Did you…” He glances around. “Did you grow these trees?”

“They were prettier a moment ago.”

“You’re incredible. Amazing.” He grips my shoulders as my hand falls to his firm chest. He studies me. “Even though I still think you’ve got an unhealthy attraction to danger and darkness.” 

“By that do you mean you?” My voice turns husky and seductive. “I have feelings for you, Hades. Strong ones. But I’d argue you’re 100% dorky before you’re danger and darkness.”

“You see the good in people no one else does.”

I grimace. “Don’t you start with this woe-is-me business.”

“You heard me wrong, sweetness. Or I-I misspoke. You see the _good_ in people no one else does. I do think th-there’s good in me. At least, I’m coming around to the possibility. I mean...my dogs can’t be totally wrong.” Hades picks Pomelia up from the ground and kisses her nose. She licks him frantically, her brisk tail wag brushing against his forearm.

“We both…” I struggle to frame my thoughts right, knowing my own insecurities and pain often play a part in how I interpret his words. “Communication is hard when we both have issues we have to work through.”

“You saw me at my most vulnerable today.” His free hand gently cradles my jaw. “And what did you do, bright soul that you are? You took care of me, gave me a puppy to play with. You even protected me from my own stupid family. What would I do without you? Even though I have no claim upon your affection, you...you own my heart. I’ve lived a very long time. Weeks...months...it’s nothing to me. I’d wait 10,000 years for you.”

 _Bright soul. Own his heart?_ _10,000 years._ I want to melt in a puddle, fall into his arms, and squeeze him so tightly he’ll never let me go, but I can see what I need now. He declared his feelings. I have a financial situation I need to straighten out before we can move forward.

His lips for an _O_ on a low exhale, and he glances at the ground. “You’re quiet.”

“I was only thinking,” I rush to say. “You all but declared your feelings for me.”

“Love.” His eyes latch onto me, red, intense, and so honest I could fall right in. “Undying devotion. I would state it more fully if you desire, but I fear I’ve said too much and scared you.”

“You didn’t scare me. You gave me hope, a light at the end of the tunnel. I want to explore these feelings with you when I’ve got a different boss. I need to find a new job on my own with no manipulation on your part. That’s important to me. Do you understand?”

He gulps and nods. “Yes, of course. Hands off.”

“Good. I look forward to turning in my letter of resignation soon then.” I let out a loud exhale. “The good news is, even if it takes a few weeks or months, it won’t take 10,000 years.”

“I’ll be here. Waiting for you. Only you.” He hands me Pomelia, and runs his hands down the sides of my head, across my shoulders and grasps my one, small hand in both of his own. “What I thought was two thousand years alone was a pathway to you. You exist so far in the future from the little boy you met today.”

“I loved little Aidon.”

“You loved me?”

“Love,” I whisper. Growing brave, I float up so we are eye to eye. “Present tense.”

Awe and disbelief are evident in his face. His chest heaves and you would have thought he’d grown a hundred feet tall from the way he straightens. 

“Your love is all I need. More than I ever believed I’d have.” A large hand grasps the curve of my waist and pulls me close until our breaths intermingle. His smell is clean and fresh, nothing like what others think death smells like. “Believe me on that. We can work on the rest. Together.”

Pomelia yips between us, and we both chuckle. I slide my nose over his, a kiss without a kiss. His gaze follows me as if he could see inside me. But I see something else when I fall into his dark eyes. 

Twinkling stars.

The rich soil of home. 

I kiss him on the cheek and turn, flying up in the air. When I look back, his jaw drops on a boy’s crooked smile I recognize.

He’s not a young boy anymore. He’s not even a man.

He’s a seed - fragile, eager for warmth, and unaware of his limitless potential. Any moment he could curl forth from the ground’s rich decay.

Lucky for him, I know a thing or two about growing.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'll be honest, I cried (happy tears) a half dozen times writing these last two chapters. I hope you enjoyed this little adventure. If so, drop me a comment here or message on twitter/Discord. I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader [ScarletInWonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletInWonderland/pseuds/ScarletInWonderland). The idea/inspiration came from another fan (Francesca), with her go-ahead for me to take it an run with it! 
> 
> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. For more updates and thirsty content, I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror). I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
